TFP Emotions is Hard to Hide
by svdetta94
Summary: This story is also on Deviant art... just search for svdetta on that page and you will find me.
1. Chapter 1

**TFP: Emotions is hard to hide**

It was a day like other days. Jack stood up Ate breakfast and then went to the garage

There Arcee was in bike mode. "Ready Jack?" Arcee said in a questioning tone. "Certainly," Jack sat on Arcee"s seat. So they drove out towards base. On the way to the base Arcee noticed that there was something that bothered Jack. It was something he pondered on. "Jack ..?" Arcee said. In a soft tone. Jack took his eyes from the road and on to the display. And Asked in a nervous tone, "what?" "" Is It Something That bothers you?"She asked in a soft tone again. Jack started to flush. Arcee could see that His head was read has a tomato. "Oh it is nothing" Arcee could hear In His Voice that he lied. (Jack had never lied to her before) She stopped about 15km outside the city. Still in bike mode. She said. "What is it that is bothering you?" She asked in a somewhat irritating voice.

**The word:**

Jack looked at Arcee. Her optics dimmed for a second. Then she said "I am sorry Jack… I didn't mean to get angry. But it is something that is bothering you. I am her for you if you need to talk." Then her faceplates made a little smile. "Well." Jack said while he was looking wildly in the air. His face turned red. "It is kind of embarrassing to talk about" he said. "Indulge me "Arcee said. In some what a mocking tone. "Well since we encountered Arachnid… I have been thinking back…. And I remember you kicked her Rusty ass. Now that was cool. But when you were trapped by her web." Jack looks down… and Arcee sees a tear fall down his chin. "It's okay" Jack… she transforms to her robot mode. And bends down on one knee. And hug him. Jack felt her Cold Metal touch him. He looked right in her optics and said. "If anything where to happen to you I do not know if I could live with myself." Her Optics widened in Shock. That was not what she had imagined he was thinking about. With a shrug she transformed into her bike mode again. "Get on we can talk about this in my quarters at base" And with that they left for base.

**Base:**

Once when they arrived at base. Arcee got briefed about the latest news. Then she pointed toward her quarters and made a wink to Jack that he should follow her. Once inside Arcee closed the door.

Then Looked at Jack her optics seemed to dim a little then she looked down on the floor and asked Jack "do you really care for me?" Jack seemed to flush. But fast pulled himself together and said "yes I care for you. You are more to me than just a friend" his head turned read. "I Love you Arcee" he said then turned his head to the left. He was too embarrassed to look at her. Suddenly Arcee was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

**The Truth Reviled:**

Arcee thought for a second but said "I love you to Jack" she said with a soft tone. Then she bent down toward him and kissed him on his lips. It was a tingling feeling that warmth Arcee's Spark.

It had been a long time since she last had felt so happy. Jack said "so… what now?"

Arcee looked at him. Then said with a smirk "Now I will never leave your side. I will stand by your side. "And I by yours" Jack said. With a smile

But let it stay with us Arcee said in a firm voice. "for now at least"

**Get a Prime Back: **

Over the speakers Arcee and Jack could hear Ratchet calling them to the control rom.

Once Jack stepped inside he asked "whats up?" Ratchet said in a grumpy tone "We need to get Optimums back. You and Arcee need to get to Cybertron and find vector sigma.

" I thought that we needed a Space bridge to get to cybertron?" Jack said with a confused look.

Ratchet sigh. "We have found information about a space bridge the Deceptions have made.

We have the coordinates "

"Where did you people get this information? And wouldn't the Deceptions have this bridge well protected?" Arcee said.

Miko jumped into sight and Yelled "Of course it is well hidden it is a reason bulkhead is going to kick some con ass!"

"Jack you will wait here at base while we secure the space bridge "Jack nodded. Suddenly a green light from the ground bridge comes up and the bots walked through even ratchet. Arcee was the last one out she looked back to Jack smiled and walked through.

For the next 15 minutes Jack could hear the fighting from the other end from the bots com links.

After around 25min Arcee talked in her com. "Jack it is clear have you put on your space suit?"

"Yes I am walking through the ground bridge now."

In an instant jack is in another place. He walked up to Arcee. "It is just like a ground bridge …. Just more intense Arcee said with a smile. "

**Another Planet**

In just around 5 sec they were on a different planet. Arcee looked sad. Jack looked up at her

"Is something wrong?" She looked down on him. "This isn't the state I would show you Cybertron I lost many good friends here"

"I am so sorry " "don't be. Perhaps we can one day return. She then transform to her Bike mode. "Let's go" and with that they followed the key. When they arrived at the deceptions base Arcee transform back to her robot form and said. "We must be quiet so we do not attract any unwanted attention"

"What is it that can be here? It looks like it hasn't been any one her in some time?" Jack said with a curious tone.

"Deceptions have likely some sentry's out. And not of the pleasant kind"

And she was right. Under them it was a nasty creature that awoken. A insecticon.

They stood in the center of base. "What now?" jack said but before Arcee could answer the entire place started shacking

The steers that leads down shows up. Arcee was about to says something. Boom! A huge eksplosjen hit the ground ca 5 feet away from them Jack was forced into a wall. Arcee was disoriented in a few sec but regain her control again. She could see Jack trying to get himself up right.

When the dust from the explosion had cleared they could see a big ugly creature. "Insecticon!" Arcee yelled. The insecticon sprinted towards Jack but Arcee jumped in front and holds him from hurting Jack.

"Jack! I do not know how long I can stall him but run towards Vector sigma. "But what about you?"

"I will hold him off you just hurry! RUN!" And with a sad look at Arcee he ran down to Vector Sigma.

Jack took a last look behind himself just before the big metal door closed he could se Arcee take a bad beating. A tear ran down his chin while he continued towards Vector Sigma.

The last thing Arcee could see was Jack right before the door closed then the Insecticon gave her a knock out and all was black. Arcee was knockout cold. _(She is not dead so take it easy)_

**Vector Sigma:**

Jack stood now in front of something big. And in the middle of the thing he could see the spot the key fit. He walked towards it and inserted the key. And it grew bigger and it was a blue/white light that surrounded it.

In an instant everything was white. Jack was surrendered bye only white. He could hear a voice similar to Optimus but much darker. "Jack Darby" the voice said.

"How do you know my name?" "I have searched your memories. I am Primus. I can see that you are a person with a good heart. " "I can see that it is still fighting between Decepticons and Autobots. That saddens my spark. "

"Why are you talking to me? I am just a human. A human kid at that. " "I sense that the Autobots will need much help to defend your planet. I will not allow Earth to become like Cybertron. "that's why I am about to give you a offer." "What kind of offer?" Jack asked.

"I can give you a new body. I can turn you into a Cybertronian. But it is one flaw. Once it is done you can never return to your old life. You will no longer be human. "Jack though for a sec.

"I know why you hesitate. " Jack stammered "you do?" "You wonder if Arcee will still Love you."

Jack flushed "yeh right….." "That is not a question I can answer. But you need to decide fast. I do not have much strength left"

"I take your offer" Jack said and bent down on one knee.

Suddenly everything was black. When Jack awoken again he stood up looked at his hands. He could see his metal hands. And he was much taller. He looked at the floor and saw the key. He quickly grabbed it and mounted it on his side. Then he felt that something was about to go wrong. Arcee he yelled and run for the entrance.

**The Reborn one. **

Arcee opens her optics. She felt like she had been run over by a train. She looked up and could see the Insecticon is just about to deliver the final blow. When suddenly he explodes.

She couldn't believe it just in front of her a Cybertronian was standing he had his hand toward her to help her up on her feet. She accepted the help but once she was standing she quickly points her blaster at the person. "Who are you? And what have you done to Jack she yelled angrily"

"Arcee do you not recognize me?" Jack asked with his hands up.

The Person in front of Arcee was a little taller than bumblebee he had an elegant looking armor.

The armor color was black metallic with some red strips. His head/helmet was gray and his optics had a strong blue color that was shinning. He looked pretty handsome in Arcce"s opinion.

And she could see that he hadn't any vehicle mode.

Arcee looked at his side and she saw the Key. She kick"t him right to the ground and pointed her blaster at his head. "What have you done to jack?"

The other Cybertronien looked at her with dim optics. "I am Jack" the word hit her like a wall of rock. "Bullshit" she said. "I am telling you the truth. It is me Jack. I can explain later but right now we need to get this to Optimus." He pointed to the key.

"Ok but I am keeping an optic on you…." "Watch all you want I know you like it" Jack said with a teasing tone.

They had arrived at the portal they had come from. Arcee tried to call Ratchet but the grumpy medic didn't answer.

"Something is wrong here" Arcee said.

And right she was. On the other end was Megatron sword drawn. Then Optimus showed up "I do not know who I am. But I know that i stand by the Autobots". Then he attacked Megatron. Megatron sent Optimus toward the portals opening. Megatron was just about to Give Optimus the final blow. When suddenly Arcee jumped out of the portal and attacked Megatron.

Few second after Arcee Jack comes out. He walks toward Optimus. Held up the key. And Optimus words are "Do you think I am worthy?" "No doubt about it" jack said with a firm voice.

Then the key sent all its memories Back to Optimus. And he remembered everything.

Megatron was just about to hit prime with his sword. But Optimus blocked it and sent Megatron right in the wall.

Jack looked at Arcee and saw her lying on the ground… Jack lifted her up and carried her trough the Ground Bridge back to base.

**Back At Base:**

Ralph asked Optimus "do you remember us?" "I do….." he said with a smile.

Then they All looked at the new bot. The New bot released Arcee on a berth she sat up. Then she pointed her blaster at him and yelled "What Have You Done to Jack!"

The new bot looked at them all with a sad expression. Arcee charged her blaster and said "You Killed him didn't you? DIDENT YOU?"

"I am Jack. Now I have said it around 3-4 times. " Everyone in the room both Human and bots was shocked. Arcee walked toward him and looked him in the Optics. "Jack is that really you?" she said with a soft tone.

Jack didn't know what he did but he took his arms around her waist and hugged her. And said "Yes it is me" if he still was human he would have cried. When he finally released her he could see that everyone was looking at them.

Optimus said "Arcee, Jack if that is you. You two come with med to briefing room. Bulkhead and bumblebee take miko and Ralph back home.

**Briefing Room:**

"Jack can you explain how this happened to you? " "Yes but this would take some time."

When Jack is finished talking. Arcee said "I guess i should say thanks for you saving my life from that insecticon. "You welcome Jack said with a smirk"

Optimus "Jack we can talk more tomorrow I think we all have had a long day. But where should we put you Jack? I do not think we have any room. That…. Arcee interrupted Optimus "He can come with me she griped his Arm and lead him to her quarters'.

**Her Private Quarters: **

Once the door to her room was closed Arcee sat down on her berth. Jack sat right beside her.

After few minutes she looked at him "why did you accept primus offer?"

"I did it because I love you. I would like to help to fight. I will protect you…." He didn't even manage finishing his sentence before Arcee pushed him down and lying on the berth with her on the top. She kissed him for a long time. In that time it was like nothing in this world existed. In that moment it was only him and Arcee. Arcee said "I love you" she lay on top of him the whole night.

Next morning Miko was outside of Arcee"s room. She pressed a button and the door opens. She was shocked. She couldn't believe her own eyes. On the other side of the room Arcee was lying on top of the other cybertronian. She quickly pulled her phone up and snapped a picture. "Bulkhead will not believe me she said. Arcee opened her optics she could hear that somebody was in the room. She stood up and saw Miko. "What is it? Arcee asked. She cleared her throat "Optimus will have everyone in the briefing room. "We will be there in 5min she said and closed the door. Miko returned to the briefing room. "So are they coming or what?" Bulkhead asked. "You will not believe what I saw" Miko said and pulled up her phone and showed the picture to everyone.

**Briefing:**

Jack and Arcee walked into the briefing room. Everyone was looking at them.

"Something wrong?" Arcee asked. Optimus shook his head "let's tell the rest what we learned yesterday"

Jack repeats what he told Optimus.

Miko jumped around Jack "You look Awesome!" Jack suddenly looked down on the floor and thought about something. Optimus looked at Jack and asked "is something wrong Jack?"

"What are I going to tell mom? I cannot live home anymore. And I cannot go to school.

"We can talk about that later" Optimus said. "But you cannot be called jack anymore. We cannot let the decepticons know who you really are." Miko jumped up and yelled what if we call him Blacky, busty? Pinky? "Arcee Looked at Jack and said "what about Alpha?" Optimus said" that is a honorable Name. " "I like the sound of that "he said with a smile at Arcee. She smiled back. "Get a room "Miko said laughing…. If Jack could blush he would be pretty red right now.

"We need to find a vehicle mod to you Alpha" Optimus said. "I haven't even started to think about that yet. " "Ralph can you help me with that?" The twelve year old kid jumped up and ran for is computer. Alpha bent on one knee beside him watching the screen. Ralph found a picture and Schematic of a Black Ferrari 458. Alpha looked at Arcee for approval. She blinked with one optic.

Then he downloaded the Schematics of the car. In just a few seconds he got more Black plates on himself. Now he looked like a real strong Cybertronian. He transformed into his car mod. He was now a Black Ferrari 458 with red strips on his side. He quickly transformed into his robot form again. "I feel dizzy" he said when he almost fell to the ground but Arcee quickly stood beside of him and grabbed his arm on her shoulder. "Thanks "he said to Arcee smiling. "You will get used to transforming in time" Optimus said.

"You and Arcee should go and get your mom. " They quickly transformed into vehicle mod and left the base.

**Home sweet Home:**

June Darby was angry. Jack had been gone for almost 3 days and he hadn't even called her. He will be grounded she said to herself. Her cell phone rang. She answered "Jack! Where are you mister?

"I am outside in the black Ferrari come out" he said. June walked out and she saw a Ferrari that looked pretty expensive. And behind the Ferrari she saw Jacks motorcycle but it was not jack that sat on it. It was a girl. Sadie pointed to the Ferrari and said to June get in. She opens the door and takes a seat. The door closed itself. She looked over to the driver seat but it was no one seated. Then the car started driving and the motorcycle followed. "Sorry mom but I will explain" she almost jumped out of the seat she could hear Jacks voice. Or it sounded like Jack. There was something wrong with it. It sounded like jack just with a hint of a metallic tone.

"Jack where are you?" she said sounded scared. "I am the car. I can explain once we have arrived at base"

**Back at base:**

They drove up to the control room. Where Optimus and the other s where waiting. June got out of the car and was gasping…. She could not believe her own eyes in front of her she could see 3 giant robots….. She heard a strange noise behind her. Behind her a blue figure where standing. Beside the blue robot a black giant was standing. "Wasn't you two a motorcycle and a car?" she asked scared. "Hi mom! Long time no see yeas?" "Jack? What happened to you? And why is your motorcycle a robot? And why are you to a robot" it was almost so she fell to the ground…..

After she had heard the entire story she finally asked "what are you going to do about school? You're Jobb?

Agent Fowler appeared from the elevator. "That's the reason I am here. " I have removed Jack from the system. It does not exist any information that a Jack Darby ever lived. " June shocked her head and said "let me get this straight. All the time you were riding that motorcycle you actually was sitting on a giant robot? " "and I think he liked" Arcee said with a tease.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and said I his grumpy tone "we need to see what weaponry you have.

Suddenly Alphas. Face was masked by plating similar to Optimus and one hand he had a blaster other hand he had a sword. Optimus and the other Autobots where stunned. "it is not possible…" Ratchet said.

"What?" Alpha asked. Optimus pulled himself together again. The body you have is one of our final. It is Elite five body… i was told that all was destroyed because they was too dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

"Primes had their own Guards. The Prime Guards was the strongest and finest of all Cybertronian warriors. They had one task and that was to protect The Prime. "I didn't have any guards the last prime that had was Zeta Prime. He was murdered by his own Guards. I hunted them down… it was only 3 left. I sent iron hide and Jetfire to take them out. "Optimus looked sad when he thought back." only Jetfire come back. He was dying by his wounds that the last Prime Guards had done to him. "His last words were Mission Accomplished… then his optics went off" Optimus straightened himself up. "They were corrupted by Megatron. They had been tortured to brink of insanity."

Alpha looked up to Optimus. "I will not betray you Optimus" Jack said in a firm voice.

**Nemesis:**

Megatron was really angry he had destroyed over 25 drones in 5 min. Why was he so blind? He had thought that it was the blue femme that had the key to vector sigma. It was a new bot. but the body of the Cybertronian looked familiar. He started to search on one of the consoles. Then he remembered it was Elite-Five body. "The Prime Guards" he whispered to himself.

**Jasper:**

Alpha had just taken Miko and Ralph home. He was in the dessert on his way back to base.

Suddenly a explosion! Alpha was thrown into the air he quickly transformed to his Robot mode and landed on his feet and one hand on the ground. He quickly got his blaster and sword ready in a combat stance. The person who landed in front of him was Megatron!.

"Well well isn't it the new Autobot?" Alpha remained silent. Thinking out how he is supposed to get out of this.

**Back At base:**

Arcee was worried. Alpha hadn't reported inn after he had left Miko"s house. Ratchet can you get a fix on Alpha? Arcee asked in a worried tone. Ratchet looked over at the monitor and typed some buttons. Then the monitor showed a satellite picture from where Alpha was. "Can you zoom inn? Old friend? "Optimus asked. What they could see on the monitor was not god. They could see Megatron and Alpha… Open the Ground Bridge now! Arcee yelled. To Ratchet.

**Jasper/Desert**

Megatron attacked. Alpha took a back flip and landed 20m from where he had stood only seconds before. Megatron was just about to take aim with his gun when a ground bridge opens" right behind Alpha. Optimus, bulkhead and Arcee stood ready with their weapons ready to fire at Megatron.

"Leave "Optimus said with a firm voice. "Oh I will right after I have done some damage to your new friend. " And with that Megatron aimed his gun at Alpha and fired. Megatron hit Alpha in his right arm.. Alpha looked at Arcee. If she could cry she would have now. Turning his optics on his right arm he saw that it was just hanging in a thin cable… and dripping energon. "Scrap" he said before his optics went dark. "See you later Optimus" said just before he transformed into his Air mode.

**Pain, Comfort (Back at Base )**

Alpha opened his optics he could feel that somebody was holding his arm. He looked over to his left. He could see Arcee holding his hand. She looked so sad. She was just looking at his arm….. She didn't even notice that he was awake. He tightened his hand around hers. She quickly looked up right in his optics…. He quickly looked to his right to see how his arm was. It looked like it had never ever been damaged in the first place. " Ratchet fixed you up when you where in rest( stasis lock)mode. Are you okay?" She asked looking worried. Alpha raised himself up from the berth. And stood right in front of Arcee. "I am now when you are here" he said while he hold her hands. Miko Jumped out from where ever she was hiding with her phone out. "You guys are so busted… I have picture of you lie upon Alpha and I have a video of you holding hands.. " Arcee and Alpha yelled "scrap!" just when things couldn't get any worse. Optimus, bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ralph walked in….

**The Truth:**

Miko walked over to the group and showed them picture and a clip.

"Optimus we can explain" Alpha said. But before he could say anything more Optimus spoke. "We can talk about this later. Did Megatron talk about something before we arrived? " "He said that he would make me kill you. Just like he had made the Prime Guards kill Zeta Prime. "

**Nemesis:**

Megatron was intrigued. It seems that Acree cared for the new Autobot. When he had almost shot off his arm she looked like she was about to cry just like those insects of life called Humans. All he had to do was to capture Arcee and make The Prime Guard to surrender himself to save her…

"SOUNDWAWE!"

**Base:**

Alpha had gone into rest mode in Arcee"s quarters. Arcee where just about to open her room door. When Optimus told her over the comlink that she needed to get to the briefing room.

When she arrived at the Briefing Room it was Optimus and Ratchet who was standing there.

"Is something wrong?" Arcee asked worried. "We know that you have become close friend with Alpha. But you must remember you are my SIC (Second, in, Command) " "I know Optimus. But still he has a special place in my spark. I will do my duty as a SIC. But I will also care for Alpha…" she said in somewhat aggressive tone. And with that she left the rom.

Has she walked inside her quarters she saw Alpha sitting on her berth in rest mode. She sat right beside him and leaned in close to him and went into Rest mode herself.

**The Feeling of loss:**

Arcee felt bad for leaving Alpha before he awoken… she would like to see his reaction when he had awoken to see that she was leaning against him. But duty calls. She was on a scouting mission for energon in a forest up in Norway…. (Sorry guys just couldn't use my brain there so we go for Norway haha still. love my Country)

She saw some energon crystals she was around 40m away from it. When she suddenly heard a sound and looked all around herself she was surrounded by Vehicons and SOUNDWAWE!

She quickly contacted base on her comlink "Guys I might need some backup… I am surrounded by cons inkl. Soundwawe. "

Alpha could hear blaster fire he quickly pulled the lever and jumped trough ratchet and bulk, Optimus just arrived at the command center when the portal closed. "Alpha what do you think you are doing? Your training isn't complete." "I can handle a few cons… Arcee need me" when Alpha arrived at Arcee"s coordinates. He saw Soundwawe drag her toward the portal. In a sec she was gone. It was around 25 Vehicons. Alpha quickly got to his combat stance his faceplate cover his mouth blaster and sword out. "Knockout is going to have a busy day. Because I am going to leave some dents in yeh" when Optimus and the other Autobots arrived they could see a lot of Vehicons lying around parts everywhere. And Alpha on his knees. Looking like he had lost everything... Optimus took a hand on his shoulders "we will get her back" "If not I Will Bring Her Back" he said weary aggressive causing Optimus and the others to back away some meters. When they arrived back at base Megatron was actually calling them… Ratchet looked at Optimus. Optimus gave a nod.

"Ah Optimus" it seems that you are missing someone?" "Soon you will be missing your own spark when I get to you" Alpha said. "ALPHA! Restrain yourself" Optimus said showing anger in his voice.

With this Alpha gave up… but still looked at Megatron with anger.

"Optimus I have a offer. You get your blue femme back in exchange for The Prime Guard."

" I will consider you offer" "if you will you can send The Prime Guard to these coordinates where he will surrender himself and we will release the femme. "Megatrons said then he broke the connection.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked to their quarters to rest while Optimus and Ratchet walked toward the Briefing Room.

When Alpha was alone in the control room. He dialed up the coordinates Megatron had given them. And walked through the ground bridge. (Nobody was going to hurt somebody close to him)

**Unknown location (the coordinates Megatron gave them)**

Megatron and Soundwawe were at the coordinates. They were holding Arcee in stasis cuffs. Trough a portal 200m away from them Alpha jumped out. He walked towards them. "Release her NOW!" They turned off her stasis cuffs and tossed her 100meters toward Alpha. Alpha run quickly towards her and help her up. She looked at him with sorrow… "You shouldn't have come." "I will not let them torture you" when he said that Megatron tossed Arcee away and grabbed Alpha and put stasis cuffs on him. Then dragged him trough the ground bridge to the Nemesis.

Next chapter will be out soon keep your eye and mind open

I will thank **tranformersarceelove **for helping me with the spelling


End file.
